


Straight From the Romcoms

by desukanachu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Again, M/M, and then all this happened, like this was just for the 30 day otp challenge, this was supposed to be short i don't know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desukanachu/pseuds/desukanachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wakes Karkat up at 2:30AM in the morning to go out on a date. This may or may not be the most cliche thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight From the Romcoms

**Author's Note:**

> The dream at the beginning is written in second person, but the rest is written in third person. After reading Homestuck, writing in third person is actually kind of hard for me. I can't believe this. Also, this might be really inaccurate in various ways.

_You find yourself sitting at a café, sipping some coffee while reading some romance novel you found at the library the other day. The story isn’t going quite the way you remember it, but you ignore the confusion you’re feeling and continue reading._  
  
 _Suddenly, you’re the protagonist and you are now in a room with your (or rather, the protagonist’s) lover. The two of you are coming closer and closer together, somewhat in accordance to what you remember reading, and then your lips meet. You pull away and the lover is now Dave, which is a bit weird because you don’t remember him coming back, but you’re fine with this. The two of you continue and you’ve got him pinned to the bed now as he smirks at you in a way that always drives you crazy._  
  
 _Knock knock knock._  
  
 _Your eyes widen and you abruptly pull away from Dave, the words, “OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT” flashing through your mind repeatedly. Dave looked a bit put off at first, but now he just looks like he’s trying really hard not to laugh at you. You glare at him and hiss at him to put his clothes on already as you look around for yours, though you don’t really remember taking them off in the first place._  
  
 _Knock knock knock._  
  
 _Which may be why, to your horror, you can’t find your clothes._  
  
 _Knock knock knock._  
  
 _Where the fuck are your clothes oh my god where did they go holy shit_  
  
 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._  
  
Karkat jolts awake and looks around, slightly disoriented. He throws his blanket to the side, and to his relief, he’s wearing clothes. The relief turns into a twinge of disappointment when he realizes that Dave isn’t really there with him.  
  
It’s hard dating a Hollywood star. It’s hard and nobody understands. Said Hollywood star boyfriend is sometimes gone for months at a time, which more often than not results in lonely night and lots of sexual frustration for Karkat. It might’ve been easier if Karkat had just accepted Dave’s offer to move in with him, but Karkat wasn’t really comfortable with the idea of living in a huge mansion. He wasn’t really comfortable with the idea of Dave completely providing with him either.  
  
The sound of something (or rather, multiple things) hitting the window brings Karkat out of his thoughts. A furrow forms in his brow as he realizes in annoyance that whatever is hitting his window is what caused him to wake up, as well as what became the knocking sounds that made his dream go from great to not that great.  
  
Grumbling profanities under his breath, Karkat slides off his bed and walks towards his window, ready to give whoever is throwing things at his window a piece of his mind.  
  
He’s just about ready to throw the window open and shout out the colorful message he had composed in his mind when he actually looks at the person.  
  
Dave?  
  
What the fuck is Dave doing there?  
  
Is this another dream?  
  
Karkat pinches himself hard and then winces in pain. Nope, not a dream. He then opens the window and looks down to see Dave’s grinning face and his hand throwing a pebble up and down.  
  
           DAVE: hey sleeping beauty  
          DAVE: saw you pinch yourself there  
          DAVE: amazed to see the man of your dreams standing right in front of you huh  
          DAVE: or were you actually dreaming about me you naughty boy  
  
Karkat rolls his eyes, knowing full well that Dave could somehow see.  
  
          KARKAT: WHAT I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE BEEN DREAMING ABOUT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, MR. STRIDER.  
          KARKAT: NOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO ENLIGHTEN ME AS TO WHY YOU ARE THROWING PEBBLES AT MY WINDOW AT…  
          KARKAT: 2:30AM? WHAT THE FUCK DAVE.  
          DAVE: shh karkat dont wanna wake up the neighbors now do we  
          KARKAT: CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT THEIR LIGHTS ARE ALREADY TURNED ON, I THINK IT’S A BIT LATE FOR THAT. THEY’RE PROBABLY GOING TO START YELLING AT ME ANY MINUTE NOW.  
          KARKAT: AND YOU HAVEN’T ANSWERED MY QUESTION DAVE.  
          KARKAT: SO LET ME REPEAT IT JUST IN CASE YOUR THINKPAN ISN’T WORKING CORRECTLY, WHICH I KNOW IT USUALLY ISN’T.  
          KARKAT: WHY ARE YOU THROWING PEBBLES AT MY WINDOW AT 2:30 IN THE MORNING?  
          DAVE: just figured id do something straight from the romcoms  
  
Karkat’s face heats up at that, and he fights to keep a smile off his face. While he is admittedly really happy to see Dave again after such a long time, he didn’t want Dave thinking he was off the hook for waking him up early just because of some cliché gesture.  
  
          KARKAT: ARE YOU SERIOUS  
          KARKAT: WHAT IF YOU HAD BROKEN MY WINDOW?  
          DAVE: im pretty confident that i can gauge my strength correctly  
          DAVE: besides im rich so i can easily find someone to fix said window  
          DAVE: or  
          DAVE: you know  
          DAVE: this wouldnt be a problem if you just moved in with me already  
          KARKAT: NO.  
          KARKAT: YOU KNOW I’M NOT COMFORTABLE WITH LIVING IN LARGE PLACES.  
          KARKAT: I LIKE MY SMALL AND COMFY APARTMENT, THANKS.  
          KARKAT: BESIDES, I ALREADY KNOW THAT IF I WAS TO LIVE WITH YOU, YOU’D PAY FOR EVERYTHING AND I DON’T WANT THAT.  
          KARKAT: I WANT TO BE ABLE TO MAKE A LIVING WITHOUT ANYONE ELSE’S HELP.  
          DAVE: yeah i know  
          DAVE: doesnt hurt to ask though cause you never know  
          DAVE: did you really think i live in a huge mansion though  
          DAVE: come on you know i like my high up apartments  
          KARKAT: YOU OWN THE ENTIRE FUCKING COMPLEX AT THIS POINT.  
          DAVE: whats your point  
          KARKAT: AND JUST ONE ROOM IN YOUR APARTMENT IS ALMOST BIGGER THAN MY WHOLE APARTMENT.  
          DAVE: maybe thats because your apartment only has one room  
          KARKAT: IT ALSO INCLUDES A SMALL KITCHEN AND A SMALL BATHROOM, BUT I CAN’T SAY THE SAME FOR YOUR APARTMENT.  
          KARKAT: OH SHIT, LOOKS LIKE THE NEIGHBORS ARE YELLING.  
          DAVE: you mean sounds like right  
          KARKAT: WHATEVER.  
          DAVE: how about you come down here so you dont have to shout down at me but shout at my face instead  
          KARKAT: WHY DON’T YOU COME UP HERE INSTEAD?  
          DAVE: because  
          DAVE: were going on a date  
          KARKAT: …WHAT.  
          KARKAT: RIGHT NOW?  
          DAVE: yes bb right now  
          DAVE: come on lets go  
          KARKAT: WAIT HOLD ON  
          KARKAT: AT LEAST LET ME GET DRESSED.  
          DAVE: oh yeah good idea  
          DAVE: better put on something really warm its a really cold night  
          KARKAT: I CAN TELL.

Karkat puts a hand to his face, which, after having stuck it out the window for those few minutes, was extremely cold to touch. He shivers a little, closes the window, and goes to his small closet to find something to wear.

After putting on his typical turtleneck and pants, a trenchcoat Dave had bought him, a scarf, and a pair of boots, Karkat rushes down to wear Dave is. He’s tapping his foot, but to some rhythm in his head rather than impatiently, and holding a tote bag.

          KARKAT: WHAT’S THE BAG FOR?  
          DAVE: just some stuff  
          DAVE: dont worry youll see soon  
          DAVE: oh hey we kind of match  
          KARKAT: MAYBE THAT’S BECAUSE THE THICKEST COAT I OWN IS THE ONE YOU BOUGHT ME AND THE ONLY SCARVES I OWN ALL LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME BECAUSE ROSE KNITS THE SAME ONE FOR ME EVERY YEAR.  
          DAVE: yeah i know thats why i wore my scarf  
          KARKAT: SO WHERE ARE WE GOING?  
          DAVE: just follow me  
          DAVE: youll see soon enough  
  
Allowing the tote bag to slip down his arm and taking Karkat’s bare hands into his gloved ones, Dave leads Karkat to his car, his hands rubbing Karkat’s hands the whole way.  
  
          DAVE: dude youre hands are freezing  
          DAVE: why arent you wearing gloves  
          KARKAT: BECAUSE YOU SHITSPONGE  
          KARKAT: MY CLAWS ALWAYS TEAR THROUGH THE PATHETICALLY WEAK FABRIC OF THE GLOVES AND THEY END UP BEING FILLED WITH HOLES.  
          KARKAT: YOU’D THINK THAT AFTER CREATING A WORLD WHERE HUMANS AND TROLLS LIVE TOGETHER IN PEACE AND HARMONY AND SHIT THEY’D ACTUALLY CREATE PROPER GLOVES FOR TROLLS TO WEAR.  
          KARKAT: BUT NO, NO THEY DIDN’T.  
          KARKAT: AND THOSE STUPID PRONGLESS GLOVES DON’T COUNT.  
          KARKAT: THEY SERVE ABSOLUTELY NO PURPOSE AT ALL AND CAN’T DO SHIT TO WARM MY HANDS.  
          DAVE: hey dont diss the fingerless gloves my bro wears them all the time  
          DAVE: looks like ill have to warm your hands up for you  
          DAVE: are your hands feeling a little less cold yet  
          KARKAT: NOT REALLY, BUT THANKS FOR EFFORT.  
          KARKAT: JUST DON’T  
          KARKAT: WAIT FUCK NO STOP  
          KARKAT: I WAS JUST ABOUT TO TELL YOU TO NOT BLOW ON THEM!  
          KARKAT: YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DOES TO ME.  
          DAVE: hahaha  
          DAVE: that was the plan  
          DAVE: to give you a boner  
          DAVE: at the most inappropriate of times  
          KARKAT: WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE SUCH AN INSUFFERABLE PRICK LIKE YOU AS MY BOYFRIEND.  
          DAVE: you know you love me  
          KARKAT: …YES I DO.  
          KARKAT: AND THAT’S HOW I KNOW THAT THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY THINKPAN.  
          DAVE: shh karkat its okay  
          DAVE: dont question this human disease known as love  
          DAVE: after you darling  
          KARKAT: I CAN OPEN THE PASSENGER SEAT AND GET IN BY MYSELF FINE, YOU KNOW.  
          KARKAT: …BUT THANKS.  
  
Smirking, Dave gives Karkat a peck on his forehead before closing the door to the passenger seat and putting the bag in the back of the car. He climbs into the driver’s seat and, after turning on the heat, begins to drive.  
  
As Dave drives, Karkat looks outside the window and watches as they pass by numerous buildings until eventually the buildings disappear and they seem to be in the middle of nowhere. Karkat looks over to Dave questioningly, but Dave just gives him a small grin and reaches his right hand out to grasp Karkat’s left hand.  
  
They begin going up a hill, and at this point Dave stops holding Karkat’s hand and puts both hands on the steering wheel. There are some twist and turns, which kind of freaks Karkat out, but then they reach the top and Dave stops the car.  
  
          DAVE: were here  
          DAVE: kind of anyway  
          DAVE: still got some walking to do

It’s still dark outside, but being a troll, Karkat can still see pretty clearly. Dave can also apparently see pretty clearly, and it makes Karkat wonder how it’s possible for him to see fairly well in the dark, even with shades on. He’s gone to take the bag out of the back seat, and after grabbing the bag with his left hand, he reaches his right hand out toward Karkat. Karkat takes his hand without hesitation.

They walk for a bit before Dave stops and lets go of Karkat’s hand. Karkat watches as Dave takes a blanket out of the bag and spreads it over the ground. Dave also takes out two pillows and puts them onto the blanket before lying down on one. His left hand moves to take off his aviators while his right hand pats the area to his right.

          DAVE: you lie down too karkat  
          DAVE: karkat?  
          DAVE: why are you staring at me like that karkat  
          DAVE: its not like i never took my shades off in front of you before  
          DAVE: then again i usually only do that when were about to do the do  
          DAVE: are you thinking about that karkat  
          KARKAT: STOP WIGGLING YOUR EYEBROWS AT ME, YOU LOOK STUPID.  
          DAVE: lie down already then  
          DAVE: or do you want me to woo you with a poem first  
          DAVE: come lie with me and be my love  
          KARKAT: THAT’S NOT EVEN HOW IT GOES YOU IDIOT.  
          KARKAT: …HEY, THIS IS ACTUALLY KIND OF COMFORTABLE.  
          KARKAT: WOAH!  
  
With a clear sky, no moon, and no bright city lights, the stars look especially numerous and bright. Karkat gapes at the night sky in complete awe until he realizes that his mouth is hanging open. He abruptly closes it, only to open it again to speak.  
  
          KARKAT: THIS IS BEAUTIFUL.  
          DAVE: not as beautiful as you  
  
Karkat flushes, partly because he’s flattered and partly because of how damn corny that line is, and elbows Dave, who lets out an extremely flat “ow.”  
  
They lie there for a bit, just admiring the night sky and the stars. Dave eventually takes out two pairs of binoculars so that they can get a better view of the stars. He then proceeds to start making up some bullshit constellations as Karkat rolls his eyes and gives a little smile.  
  
          DAVE: so you see those stars  
          KARKAT: I SEE A LOT OF STARS, BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHICH ONES YOU’RE POINTING TO.  
          DAVE: dude dont tell me you cant see your own nubby horns in the sky theyre like right there  
          KARKAT: WOW OKAY FUCK YOU.  
          KARKAT: AND YES, THEY ARE INDEED RIGHT THERE. AND BY RIGHT THERE I MEAN RIGHT HERE ON TOP OF MY HEAD.  
          DAVE: okay fine but you cant tell me you dont see the dumb point anime shades constellation  
          DAVE: with those two scalene triangles connected  
          KARKAT: DON’T SAY IT. DON’T YOU DARE SAY IT.  
          DAVE: fine  
          DAVE: oh and right there theres the liv tyler constellation  
          DAVE: liv the tyler the bunny i mean  
          DAVE: remember that bunny  
          KARKAT: DON’T REMIND ME.  
          KARKAT: I WAS THERE WHEN JOHN RECREATED THAT DAMN SCENE.  
          DAVE: i have a feeling thats the wrong bunny  
          KARKAT: THEY ARE, FOR ALL INTENTS AND PURPOSES AND TIME SHENANIGANS  
          KARKAT: THE EXACT SAME BUNNY.  
          DAVE: yeah p much  
          DAVE: rip liv tyler you will be missed  
          KARKAT: GROAN  
  
Dave continues rambling as Karkat looks around the night sky with his binoculars. He had never really thought about constellations much, so he wasn’t familiar enough with them to actually find any. According to John, there had been constellations based on every troll’s sign on the old Earth, but Karkat wasn’t really sure about the new one.  
  
When he thought about it, it was possible that Dave wasn’t really making those constellations up. For all Karkat knew, the humans might’ve made up new constellations based on their interests for shits and giggles.

          DAVE: hey karkat  
          DAVE: can i kiss you  
          KARKAT: DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO ASK?  
          DAVE: yeah i know youre always up for getting a piece of this strider  
          DAVE: just humor me for a sec  
          DAVE: so can i  
          KARKAT: …YEAH.  
  
Dave rolls over so that he’s almost right above Karkat and leans down so that their lips meet. The kiss and soft and sweet, and a part of Karkat is amazed by how romantically cliché everything is. They break apart after a bit, and Dave gives Karkat a gentle smile that Karkat is sure only he’s ever seen. The image of Dave smiling while framed by the beautiful night sky takes Karkat’s breath away and he leans up to kiss Dave again. It gets uncomfortable soon, unfortunately, and Karkat breaks the kiss to lean back down against his pillow.  
  
They start making small talk and just lie there for a while, enjoying each other’s company. At one point, Karkat falls asleep, only to be shaken awake by Dave.  
  
          DAVE: karkat  
          DAVE: wake up karkat  
          DAVE: you dont want to miss this  
          DAVE: or at least i dont want you to miss this  
          DAVE: hey  
          DAVE: wake up love  
          DAVE: the sun came to see you  
  
Making little tired noises, Karkat groggily opens his eyes. He looks to his left and sees that Dave is sitting up and that his shades are back on his face. Using his arms to push himself up, Karkat sits up too and joins Dave in staring ahead.  
  
It’s brighter than before, and the sky is multicolored, beautiful in a different way than the night sky was. Karkat lets out a soft “ooh” as he watches the sun begin to slowly rise up. The moment is slightly ruined when his stomach lets out a grumble.  
  
Dave actually snorts at this and Karkat glares at the back of his head. Unfortunately, Dave is completely unaffected by this and he just reaches to his side to get something from his bag.

He pulls out some bread bought from what Karkat assumes is a high-end bakery considering that fancy logo on the plastic wrapping, and tosses one to Karkat. Karkat catches it and is surprised to see it’s the kind that’s filled with chocolate, one of his favorite kinds.  
  
          KARKAT: I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT I SHOULDN’T BE EATING THINGS LIKE THIS FOR BREAKFAST.  
          KARKAT: SOMETHING ABOUT IT BEING “BAD FOR MY HEALTH.”  
          DAVE: shrug  
          DAVE: no harm in doing it every now and then i guess  
          DAVE: besides i figured id spoil you a bit  
  
Karkat snorts upon hearing this. Dave spoiled him all the time when they first got together, to the point where Karkat started getting annoyed and told Dave to stop buying him a bunch of useless crap.  
  
          KARKAT: YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON’T SPOIL ME ALL THE TIME ALREADY.  
          DAVE: hey ive gotten better  
          KARKAT: NOT BY MUCH. YOU USE ALMOST EVERY OCCASION YOU CAN THINK OF TO BUY ME SOMETHING.  
          DAVE: shut up and eat your bread already  
  
Karkat obliges and takes his bread out of his plastic wrapping. He also scoots up a bit so that he’s right next to Dave, who puts his arm around Karkat as Karkat leans against his shoulder. They stay in that position for a while, eating breakfast while watching the sunrise together.

By eight o’clock, Karkat is nodding off again. Dave smiles at him affectionately and lays him back down onto the blanket, giving him a peck on his forehead. He starts cleaning up around Karkat, before finally rolling Karkat off the blanket (Karkat still doesn’t wake up) and packing everything back into the bag. He then carries Karkat back to the car.  
  
When Karkat wakes up again, they’re already back at his apartment.  
  
          DAVE: were back  
          KARKAT: mmhmmmm  
          DAVE: cmon sleepyhead  
  
Barely conscious, Karkat clings onto Dave as Dave carries him up to his apartment. Next thing he knows, he’s on his bed and Dave’s hand is going through his hair. Karkat blinks a few times and then swats Dave’s hand away, slightly pouting and still slightly asleep. He shakes his head side to side a little in attempt to wake himself up and Dave laughs.  
  
          KARKAT: DAVE?  
          DAVE: yes karkat?  
          KARKAT: THANKS.  
          DAVE: no prob  
          DAVE: wait what are you thanking me for  
          KARKAT: EVERYTHING I GUESS. LIKE THE DATE AND GETTING ME BACK HERE.  
          DAVE: oh okay yeah no prob  
          DAVE: what kind of boyfriend would i be if i just left you sleeping there  
          KARKAT: A SLIGHTLY SHITTIER ONE THAN YOU ARE ALREADY.  
          DAVE: ouch  
          KARKAT: OKAY, TO BE FAIR, YOU’RE ACTUALLY A PRETTY GOOD MATESPRIT.  
          KARKAT: A REALLY GOOD ONE.  
          KARKAT: BETTER THAN I USUALLY GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR.  
          KARKAT: I JUST DON’T LIKE SAYING IT OUT LOUD.  
          DAVE: pft  
          DAVE: thanks babe  
          DAVE: love you  
          KARKAT: I LOVE YOU TOO.  
          KARKAT: YOU KNOW, MAYBE MOVING IN WITH YOU INTO YOUR APARTMENT WON’T BE THAT BAD.  
          DAVE: wait shit really  
          DAVE: are you being serious karkat  
          DAVE: or maybe youre just sleeptalking  
          DAVE: or maybe youre not really karkat  
          DAVE: who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend  
          KARKAT: OH MY GOD DAVE.  
          KARKAT: YES I AM SERIOUS AND YES I AM COMPLETELY AWAKE AND YES I REALLY AM KARKAT AND IF YOU REALLY THINK OTHERWISE YOU NEED TO GET YOUR THINKPAN CHECKED.  
          DAVE: okay i am completely convinced now  
          KARKAT: ANYWAY  
          KARKAT: I’M WILLING TO MOVE IN WITH YOU.  
          KARKAT: BUT I’M GOING TO HAVE TO SET SOME CONDITIONS.  
          DAVE: dammit  
          KARKAT: ONE. I AM PAYING FOR PART OF THE RENT. I DON’T EVEN CARE IF YOU OWN THE WHOLE ENTIRE FUCKING BUILDING, I AM GOING TO PAY _SOMETHING_ BECAUSE THE IDEA OF NOT BEING ABLE TO PROVIDE FOR MYSELF BY MYSELF REALLY ACTUALLY SICKENS ME.  
           DAVE: or you can just pay with your body  
          DAVE: ow fuck  
          DAVE: okay okay im sorry that was one of the most stupid things ive ever said i know  
          KARKAT: WHICH LEADS TO MY NEXT POINT, TWO. I AM KEEPING MY JOB. I DON’T CARE IF I HATE IT, IT’S A TOLERABLE JOB AND I’M NOT GOING TO SPEND MY DAYS DOING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING JUST BECAUSE YOU EARN MORE THAN ENOUGH MONEY FOR THE BOTH OF US.  
          KARKAT: THREE. YOU ARE ONLY ALLOWED TO BUY ME PRESENTS ON MY WRIGGLING DAY AND MAYBE 12TH PERIGEE’S EVE AND QUADRANTS DAY.  
          DAVE: i cant believe youre still saying 12th perigees eve like everything else was fine but 12th perigees eve really i don’t think that even works on this planet  
          KARKAT: SHUT UP.  
          KARKAT: FOUR.  
          DAVE: oh shit theres more  
          DAVE: oh hey that rhymed aw yis  
          DAVE: but isnt four getting a bit too much  
          KARKAT: DAVE, ARE YOUR AURICULAR SPONGE CLOTS NOT WORKING? I SAID SHUT UP.  
          KARKAT: FOUR. YOU ARE _NOT_ LEAVING ME FOR MONTHS AT A TIME AGAIN.  
           DAVE: oh  
          DAVE: sorry  
          KARKAT: IT’S FINE.  
          KARKAT: KIND OF.  
          KARKAT: I MEAN, I KNOW YOU’RE BUSY.  
          KARKAT: IT’S JUST THAT IT GETS REALLY LONELY, YOU KNOW?  
          KARKAT: I STILL HAVE THE OTHERS, BUT THEY’RE USUALLY WITH THEIR OWN MATESPRITS AND I’M JUST  
          KARKAT: HERE.  
          DAVE: yeah  
          DAVE: i know  
          DAVE: conditions accepted  
          DAVE: ill make sure to come back to you as soon as possible  
          DAVE: always  
          KARKAT: I HAVEN’T FINISHED STATING ALL MY CONDITIONS YET.  
          DAVE: what  
          KARKAT: FIVE. NO LOOKING FOR LOOPHOLES.  
          DAVE: fuck  
          DAVE: but karkat im the time player im all about loops  
          KARKAT: BUT NOT LOOPHOLES.  
          DAVE: urgh  
          DAVE: fine  
          DAVE: are those all the conditions  
          KARKAT: YES.  
          DAVE: okay cool  
          DAVE: can we frick now  
          KARKAT: WHAT.  
  
And then they fricked.  
  
The end.


End file.
